Eidolon Teralyst
Teralysts are Sentient creatures found in the Plains of Eidolon at night. Behavior Teralysts generally walk in one direction, even if Tenno are nearby, though their attention can be drawn to specific locations by using Eidolon Lures found throughout the Plains at night. - Upon one of the Teralyst's weak points being destroyed, it will emit a massive explosion after a short delay, then teleport to a random part of the map. - Teralyst has many attacks (Some abilities missing): * Ground Slam: Sends out a shock wave that pushes any warframe or operator in its path back a great distance. Also damages. Jumping will dodge this ability. * Ground Smash: Sends a series of explosions to each Tenno's current position. Moving after the ability is cast can successfully prevent the damage. * Gun Swing: Teralyst takes its gun (left arm) and swings it in a wide arc. It is suggested that you do not get hit by this. The gun may be firing during this action, creating a 2 meter wide beam. * Bullet Rain: Teralyst fires a massive amount of bullets into the air, after which they rain down on all targets nearby. Being in the air seems to avoid the damage outright. Being in Limbo's Rift will not protect you from this attack. * Seeking Bullets: A ball of light is emitted. After a short delay, many projectiles appear and seek out any nearby targets. This attack does not seem to be very accurate, and is easily dodged. * Tree Swing: Swings its right arm in a short arc, dealing damage in an area. * Sentient Residue: The Teralyst will leave residue behind when it walks or around on the ground randomly in later stages. This deals damage over time to players standing on it. * Summoning Scream: The Teralyst glows orange and screeches in the air. This will summon and buff Vomvalysts around it. * Regenerating Scream: The Teraylst glows blue and screeches. This will cause surrounding Vomvalysts to link to the Teralyst and begin to regenerate its shield. It is imperative to kill all of the linked Vomvalysts as fast as possible. * Additionally, destroyed arm weak points will spit the Seeking Bullets homing shots, and leg points will shoot out arcing shots that explode into Sentient Residue. Strategy Teralyst has many different attacks, but they are all telegraphed. Once acquainted, players should be able to easily avoid the most damaging attacks, as is required, else your party will die. Recommended equipment Weapons with a high damage to ammo ratio. Snipers and shotguns are ideal for this purpose. Explosives are ineffective on the weak point phases as they will 'hit' the body and deal no damage. Due to possessing both Alloy Armor and Robotic health, weapons equipped with damage will do maximum damage (+75% vs Alloy Armor, +25% vs Robotic), whilst will also be reasonably effective (+25% vs Alloy Armor, +15% vs Robotic). Avoid and as much as possible. The Teralyst is immune to all non-damage effects of warframe powers, as well as all status effects. Therefore, highly defensive and/or self/squad buffing warframes such as Rhino (focus on Iron Skin & Roar), Trinity, Chroma (Cold Build), or Mesa are good choices. Titania's fourth ability enables her to fly above virtually all of the Teralyst's attacks and allows her to deal immense amounts of damage. Stay moving to avoid fire from the Vomvalysts. Limbo can dodge all but the charges of the smaller eidolons, the bullet rain attack, and the explosions upon the destruction of a weak point. Stage 1 First the shields have to be removed, as until this is done the Teralyst cannot be damaged. Using the operator's void beam will slowly take out the shields. Dashing in and out of operator mode can help prevent damage during this stage, allowing all members to focus on removing the shield instead of healing others. When no shields are present, there are four weak points that can be targeted. It is advisable to only focus on one point at a time. Once a weak point is destroyed, the Teralyst will emit a damaging blast and teleport to a different location in the map. Finding the Teralyst will resume the fight. Bringing a fully charged hacked Eidolon Lure near enough to the Teralyst will chain it in place, stopping these teleports. Stage 2 Once two weak points have been destroyed and the Teralyst is at 50% health it will begin two new attack patterns and modify one of the previous. The first new attack pattern is it will charge up the arm cannon and proceed to fire directly into the air. A massive AoE will then begin where explosive projectiles rain down from orbit. These detonate upon colliding with the ground so staying airborne can be useful. The second new attack is that the small sentient enemies spawned around the Teralyst will launch exploding spheres similar to the large Aoe but with many fewer projectiles. This is best solved by simply keeping the number of smaller sentients to a minimum which is also important because from 1 point destroyed on the smaller units will help the Teralyst recover shields until they are destroyed, with more Eidolon Vomvalysts leading to faster regeneration. Finally, the AoE fissure stomp where teal blasts pop up will begin to occasionally spread in a starburst pattern rather than merely circling from the front to the back. This pattern does not change until all weak points have been destroyed. Stage 3 Once players destroy three weak points, the Teralyst will now attack more frequently, and will begin to fire off the seeking bullets attack often from the ground around it. It will begin to spawn the smaller sentients more often, and it is recommended to kill them quickly before they overwhelm the players. Stage 4 After the final weak point is destroyed, the Teralyst will drop down and become invulnerable. At this point it will have roughly 20% health remaining. While downed groups of Eidolon Vomvalysts will slowly gather to the Teralyst, healing it. The player should stop as many as possible. This will continue for several seconds. However, the Teralyst will no longer regenerate shields (except for its Regenerating Scream), and once this health bar is depleted, the Teralyst will die. During this phase it will behave similarly to stage three. If the Teralyst is chained by two hacked and fully charged Eidolon Lures on death (each lure will chain itself to two limbs), it will have a different death animation and drop a Flawless Sentient Core, as well as a mod. The shards will be in place of the lures,thus leading to at most one Brilliant Eidolon Shard. Lures must be defended during the Teralyst Death animation, otherwise the shards will spawn near the entrance, accessible only via Cosmic crush or Pull with the Greedy Pull Augment Lures should be hacked by the host, as client lures often do not chain the Teralyst. If none of the previously mentioned circumstances are present the Teralyst will still drop an Eidolon Shard and and a mod from its drop table. The Eidolon Shard seems to be always dropped, regardless of the number of Eidolon Lures chained to it. Bugs When completed you may not get back into the town Exceptional Cores may not drop for some players or be dropped up to 30m away. Patch History *Introduced. }} See also *Plains of Eidolon *Eidolon *Eidolon Vomvalyst *Eidolon Shard *Brilliant Eidolon Shard Category:Enemies Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Sentient Category:Update 22